Naturally
by DarkElements10
Summary: Life isn't only adventures in the fast lane. Sometimes Barry and Cadence have moments of slow motion and time to breathe. Slice of Life one-shots and short stories in accompaniment to my Flash and The Flame series. Barry/OC.
1. Warming Up

**Naturally**

 **By: Riley**

 **Summary – Life isn't only adventures in the fast lane. Sometimes Barry and Cadence have moments of slow motion and time to breathe.** **Slice of Life one-shots and short stories in accompaniment to my Flash and The Flame series. Barry/OC.**

* * *

 **~1~**

 **Warming Up**

* * *

A fresh blanket of snow drifted over Central City.

It glittered down in alternating sizes, large and small, covering the entire city in the soft blanket. It glimmered beneath the street lights, the low hanging clouds taking on a golden hue from the same light source.

And Cadence Nash sat on the sill of her bedroom window, looking out at it with a gentle smile. It was her favorite part of living in Central City. Not just the time of night where things started to slow down, and people went to sleep. But when it snowed. It made the city come to a standstill. Come to a complete halt. Metahumans and human criminals alike took the time off, not wanting to be caught out in the freezing cold, wanting to keep their bodies and bones warm until it was time for them to go out and committed to their next plan.

It was the only time of the year that Cadence didn't hide her powers very much. In the Spring and Summer, she hid it well, amongst the warmer temperatures and the time she spent outside. Yes, she worked hard to keep herself from falling asleep, too much heat made her lethargic, but she handled it well. Winter was the time she could let loose and explain questions away with a warm smile and a shrug.

"Aren't you cold?"

"No, I'm fine."

"How are you wearing shorts right now?"

"I guess I just don't get cold so easily."

And she'd smile to herself, as if it were a joke, but knew the reasoning behind it. Even as she sat on her windowsill, watching the snow fall, with the window wide open and allowing cold blasts of air to come through, Cadence didn't flinch. Her hair blew from her face, eyes watered, and yet she didn't feel an ounce of cold. She didn't feel it, but that didn't mean her body didn't react. Her cheeks were red, tip of her nose slowly turning the same color, but she didn't pay much attention to it.

With her hands resting in her lap, sans gloves or anything to protect them, she stretched them out, watching as the flakes that drifted close to her fingers slowly started to melt before coming too close to her. Those that managed to land on her skin melted and dried within the moment of touching her. The area of the fire escape that sat directly next to her was completely bare of snow, due to the heat she radiated.

Then her gaze shifted as something caught her attention.

On the street below, she saw someone walking along through the snow. Who would be out in the snow on a night like this? The temperature dropped too low, it was pretty much the only reason Cadence had been able to stay out in the snow so often, due to her powers. Anyone else would have to be completely bundled up from their head to their toes with only their eyes shown beneath a hat and scarf it was so cold. Enough so that Cadence had even called in to see if Captain Cold had anything to do with the sudden turn of weather.

Cadence leaned forward, trying to figure out who was the one lightly stepping through the snow. Then the person stopped and looked up at her. In the split second they lifted their hand in a wave, Cadence started to smile, immediately recognizing who it was. Or maybe she sensed it. If she believed in destiny and things happening for a reason, it might've been similar. But it was nothing like that, this was almost a daily occurrence.

And a welcome one at that.

With a gust of wind that created a mini snow-tornado, Barry Allen appeared by her side on the fire escape. Lightning flickered in his eyes as he grinned, red cheeks bunching up as he sat down on the steps of the fire escape that led to the apartment above hers.

"Hey, Cade," he greeted her, softly. He always was one to be considerate of those around them.

"Hey, Barry," Cadence replied. She tucked a chunk of hair behind her ear. "What's up?"

"Just taking a walk," Barry said. That surprised her. Normally, he would do everything in his power not to walk anywhere. He preferred to run, stretching out his powers as far as it could go, crushing his top speed record day after day he used his powers. It was probably the slowest she'd ever seen him move. "Now that I have the time."

"Now that there's no metas out, you mean," Cadence said, immediately understanding. He had the same thought she did. How many times did they get the chance to just relax and enjoy the city they both called home? Hardly ever. Central City was nothing like Metropolis, her hometown. Everything was much more…real there.

Metropolis, the aptly named city, was a metropolis filled with the rich, technology, businesses, new start-ups, and growing every day. Shiny new business ventures started and expanded in Metropolis. And while it created a boom to the city, those that lived there tended to stick to themselves and turn their noses up at whomever was different. Of course, that wasn't to say everyone who lived in Metropolis had the same idealization, Clark Kent certainly was different.

"Yeah, exactly," Barry agreed with a laugh. "I can't remember the last time I had a day off from snow." He gestured towards the cell phone that stuck out his pocket. "I'm still on call in case something happens."

"Same here," Cadence agreed. She ducked out of the window, swinging her leg over to step out onto the fire escape. "But I guess that's the price you pay of doing your job well." She laughed to herself, holding her hand out to Barry. "Ready to go?"

Barry took her hand, using it as an anchor to stand, then pressed his warm lips to his girlfriend's cool cheek. "Yeah, let's go." With a burst of speed, he raced them down to the plaza, the busiest place in the city for tourists and natives alike in the city center. With the river nearby on one side and University Village on the other, there were plenty of attractions for those that wanted something to do.

Those that wanted to see sporting events, eat at the more casual restaurants, or get the feeling of being in a college town went to the University Village. Those who wanted to see more of the modernized architecture, the galleries and the Van Geld Opera House, struck around the city center. Even from where they stood, Barry knew the direct path it would take for him to get to the CCPD headquarters and the court house that were only a few blocks away and what route they'd take to get to STAR Labs, which was in the opposite direction in University Village.

They were the common places that tended to be attacked day after day, with Barry and Cadence—under the guise of Flash and Flare—then using their 'off time' to clean up and restore the buildings and damaged streets to their original glory, defending it. To see the areas standing as pristine as the day they were initially completed was a breath of fresh air.

Barry tightened his grasp around Cadences hand as they started to stroll through e streets. Their feet crunched through the snow, leaving a trail of foot prints in their wake that started out of nowhere. In a few moments the trail would be covered by the snow that continued to drift down around them, settling on their hair and eyelashes as they went.

When enough had accumulated, Barry vibrated rapidly, immediately warming his body temperature to melt and dry the snow that piled up on him. Cadence, who's hand vibrated along with his, giggled at the tickling sensation.

"Hey, we can't all have powers that deal with the snow as easily as yours," Barry said, voice the last thing to vibrate as his body slowed down.

He looked down at her feet, then upwards slowly, eyes trailing over her flame. Not in the way that other men did, an obvious and hungry for her flesh look of appraisal that made him blind with anger and she took in stride. No, it was a caring, sweet look.

"I don't understand how you're not cold," he said, taking in her tan car-length coat that was open to reveal her in a thin, sleeveless blouse, black shorts, and burgundy boots.

"Well, Barry, I don't know how much you payed attention in chemistry class but…" Cadence trailed off when she noticed the unamused expression on his face. She leaned into his side to give him a kiss on the cheek, warming him instantly. "I'm kidding, Tholly. You'd probably be able to explain it better than I could, anyway." With a grin, she turned her face upwards, making snowflakes land on her cheeks. "It keeps my heating bill down."

"And you don't have to spend so much on winter clothes," Barry added.

"Which is a shame, really," Cadence murmured, her eyes roving over a scarf that sat on a mannequin in the storefront they passed buy. "Some of those clothes are really cute." Briefly removing her hand from his, she looped her arm through the crook of his then grabbed his hand with her free one. Cadence let out a wistful sigh, a cloud of breath appearing in her face as she did so. "But alas, it's not meant to be."

"Oh yeah, being a fire metahuman is so terrible," Barry said sarcastically. "Well, I know what to get you for Christmas next year. A new scarf."

"To do what, with?" Cadence asked. "If anything, it's all just for appearances. I need my outfits to look good."

"You're such a spoiled brat," Barry said, lightly teasing her about her wealthy background.

"A brat? No. Spoiled by my loving boyfriend, yes."

The two laughed and continued to walk along through the snow, kicking it up in front of them as they went, watching it slowly drift back to the ground. Then she said, "And it's not like being a speedster is so bad either, you can just vibrate to dry off and everything."

"And look like I have a seizure? I don't think so."

"You could always blame it on lighting-psychosis."

A wry smile came to Barry's face. "I think, considering everything else I've gone through in my life, I don't need lightning psychosis as an excuse. People already feel bad enough for me, I don't need that, too." This time he shivered, moving so quickly it was as if someone grabbed his head and suddenly jerked it to the side. Cadence tried, and failed to hide her laughter behind her hand. "What? It's cold!"

She placed her hands on her hips, turning her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye, lips pulling up into a smug smile. "I bet you think a thermostat set at sixty-five is too cold."

"That's freezing," Barry agreed.

"It's quite comfortable, actually."

"Sure, if you have a death wish."

"Then just put on a sweater."

"For real?" Barry rolled his eyes when Cadence nodded. "Why would I need to put on a sweater when I can just turn up the heat to, like, seventy-two?"

"That's too hot."

"To you. It's perfect."

"I'd fall asleep."

"You need more sleep anyway."

With a heavy sigh, Cadence shook her head back and forth, just like she would if she were listening to some excuse her son, Brady, would be tell her had he gotten in trouble. "Tholly, honey, babe, dear, sweetheart, you're completely wrong. Just live with it."

Barry chuckled. "That was…a—

"—very long list of pet names," Cadence broke in.

"A very long list of pet names," Barry agreed.

"Most of which you'll never hear again." She tapped him on the tip of his nose, quietly saying, "boop," as she did so.

Barry smirked and, quick as a flash, reached down, grabbed a handful of snow. In the same moment, he formed it into a ball and smashed it into Cadence's face. She squealed in surprise, her voice echoing across the empty plaza. Barry didn't give her a chance for respite, using rapid and precise movements to repeatedly smack Cadence in the face, as if firing from a Nerf gun.

In vain, Cadence tried to duck behind a nearby trash can for cover, but still managed to be hit repeatedly. For someone who moved so fast, his aim proved to be true each time as well. Then he was by her side, wrapping his arms around her, spinning her in a quick circle.

Cadence laughed hysterically as they continued to spin. He set her down and she turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're cute, Barry Allen," Cadence said with a grin.

"Thank you," Barry replied, matching her grin. He pressed his forehead against hers. "I try."

Cadence smiled and closed her eyes as Barry's lips, cold to the touch, meshed against hers, instantly warming. Time seemed to stand still for them, the snowflakes falling abnormally slow as the couple remained in their sweet moment. Their cheeks remained flush, this time not from the cold, but from the heat emitted even from the small kiss.

Cadence opened her eyes and smiled up at her boyfriend then laughed when, after smiling back, he removed his jacket, scarf, and gloves, now too warm to need it. He draped them over his left arm and used his right hand to grab Cadence's.

The two smiled at each other before starting up their walk once more.

It was still snowing.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Re-posted due to original upload being when FFN was having it's issues._ As the summary said these are slice of life one-shots about Barry and Cadence not seen in The Flash and The Flame series. A lot of these are shipping one-shots, others have to do with them and their friends. Some are romantic, some are angsty, some are a little dark within multiple time frames throughout the Flash and The Flame series and their relationship. I currently don't know how many of these there will be, just stopping when I run out of ideas, I guess. It also won't be updated every week, but updated when I get the inspiration.

I hope you guys liked this first one.

 **Cheers,**

 **Riley**


	2. Sleeping In

**~2~**

 **Sleeping In**

* * *

Barry was jolted out of a deep sleep by a sudden feeling of panic. His eyes shot to the size of dinner plates, moving so fast that the cold air that immediately reached his eyes made them sting. His eyes slammed shut. Tears sprang to his eyes and he sucked in a sharp breath. Finally, when he was able to hold his eyes open long enough, Barry glanced at the clock.

His heart hammered in his chest, rocketing towards his throat, along with the bile that came right after it. He was late for work. _Way_ late. Later than he'd ever been before and there'd been a few times where he snuck into the CCPD with his head hanging low, hoping to sneak by Captain Singh's office.

No such luck. Captain Singh noticed everything and always made it a point to use Barry as an example when the time came. And it came a lot.

Still, it wasn't possible. He was always sure to set an alarm for the last possible minute he could leave to get to work on time. Then he used his superspeed to get everything that'd take the longest finished. Okay, on nearly a daily basis he was still late. But it really wasn't his fault now. Being the Flash he still had responsibilities to take care of; he had to do a perimeter check of the city, he had to take down anyone who had decided to get an early start, sometimes he just felt the need to go on a run. And no matter how much time he had, he was late.

This was worse. Over an hour? Did his alarm not go off? Did he forget to set it? He'd never forgotten to set it before. In a burst of panic, Barry raced through a shower, washing his hair, drying his hair, washing and drying his face, eating a bowl of cereal, and brushing his teeth. Then he shot into the closet to get dressed, creating a whirlwind of flying clothes as he cycloned into getting dressed.

It was then he heard the mattress creaking and he looked around to see Cadence, cocooned in the blankets, so much so that only her face stuck out through the mound of blankets covering her. Barry managed a small chuckle when he saw her half-lidded eyes blinking rapidly yet tiredly.

"What are you doing?" She croaked. She brought up a hand and ran it through her hair before grasping the blankets tighter around her. Barry had the sudden though that he was surprised the blankets hadn't completely burst into flame with the heat that was trapped inside. It was a wonder he didn't burn to death from just sleeping beside her sometimes. On the other hand, he could feel another sharp sting of the air conditioner.

"I'm late," Barry replied. "And Captain Singh is going to kill me. He'll literally take this chance to kill me to prove a point." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll call you later."

"Barry," Cadence muttered.

"And I have to get to STAR Labs to do a quick run through of the city and—"

"Barry." Cadence sat up straight, continuing to hold the blankets around her. She looked grumpy for someone who appeared to be a cocoon. "You have the day off today. _I_ have the day off today. We both have the day off." She bobbed her head back and forth, the movement threatening to completely knock her over. "I know, the concept is very confusing considering it's never happened before."

Barry blinked at her. The day off? When did he have the day off? He vaguely remembered _something_ Captain Singh said about accruing some time off. Which, in retrospect, didn't make much sense considering how many times he was late or had to run out with no explanation. But he _did_ get his work done when he was at work—and being The Flash was work enough. Nevertheless, Barry continued to stare at her, racking his rapidly moving brain, trying to recall the memory.

His eyes narrowed. Then he suddenly became exhausted, shoulders slumping and a that sick feeling falling to his stomach. Right. He _did_ have the day off. As a matter of fact, he had the next two days off, if he didn't use them, he'd miss out on the pay. He remembered randomly choosing the days off, never thinking he'd actually need them. What would he do with a day off?

Eyelids drooping, Barry crawled back onto the bed and pressed his face into the mattress. "Let me know when today's over," he muttered.

Cadence giggled quietly. She reached out with a blanket covered hand and patted him on the back.

"I haven't been so scared in my life," Barry continued. "I was thinking I'd go into work and Captain Singh would already have my desk cleaned out. That I wouldn't even get within five feet of the CCPD without him giving me my pink slip."

"Do they still do that?"

"I don't know, and I don't care." Barry curled up into a ball. "Wake me up when today's over." He let out a long breath, trying to get himself to relax. Every muscle in his body twitched, ready to start running. Maybe he should, just to wear himself out. He smiled when he felt Cadence lean over him, pressing a kiss to his cheek before pulling the blankets over his head. She snuggled up against his arm, immediately replacing the air conditioning with a sweet warmth that made his eyelids fall even further.

Cadence reached out her arm and draped it over Barry's chest. "What do superheroes do on their days off?" She asked.

Barry shrugged. "Dunno," he mumbled. "It's never happened before." He rubbed at his eyes. "It won't be long before Cisco is alerting us to some sort of trouble."

"Well, better take advantage of it while it lasts." Cadence wiggled out from beneath the covers, piling them all on top of Barry.

Keeping his eyes opened a crack, Barry asked, "You're not going to join me?"

A smirk came to her lips. "Like you're not excited to have the covers to yourself." Barry couldn't help but smile. How many times had they argued over the who needed the blankets more; a metahuman who needed the heat, or a speedster who was constantly cold under a thing sheet? "I haven't been able to sleep in since my second trimester with Brady. I'll let you have the covers to yourself this time." She leaned in and gave him a long kiss. "But only this one. Try to get a _little_ sleep before you go punch out a bad guy, alright? I'm going to make some breakfast."

Barry let out a long, calming breath, allowing all the muscles in his body to relax. For his heart rate to slow down. For his body to get used to the fact that it was one of the few times he could go as slowly as he wanted. Where nothing relied on him. Where he could just be Barry Allen. The smell of pancakes and syrup hit his nose a few moments later, allowing himself to relax even further. A breakfast he didn't have to race to make, just what he needed.

Even if it was only five minutes before the first STAR Labs SOS came through his phone.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just another quick one. I hope you guys liked this one.

 **Cheers,**

 **-Riley**


End file.
